The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to energy management, and more particularly to energy management of household energy consuming devices and/or systems.
In homes and other structures that utilize renewable energy sources (for example, a wind generator or solar panels), there are times when more energy is being produced/generated than is being consumed, for example, when an individual is at work during the day and his or her house is set to a low-power mode, significant amounts of surplus energy may be generated.
Currently, surplus energy would back-feed the grid, thereby resulting in the home or other structure acting as a pseudo power plant for the utility company, sending energy out onto the electric lines. Accordingly, there exists a need to more effectively use surplus energy generated in a home or other structure that utilizes renewable energy.